Carlos Alazraqui
| birth_place= Yonkers, New York, U.S. | spouse= Laura Mala (2010-present) | occupation= Actor, voice actor, comedian | notable_work= Deputy James Garcia on Reno 911 | active= 1993–present }} Carlos Jaime Alazraqui (born July 20, 1962) is an American actor, stand-up comedian, impressionist and voice actor. He is best known for his role as Deputy James Garcia on the Comedy Central series Reno 911!. His voice-over work includes the role of Bobbi Fabulous on Phineas and Ferb, Denzel Q. Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents!, Rocko on Rocko's Modern Life, Lazlo in Camp Lazlo, as Jonathan Weed on Family Guy and currently does the voice of Felix the Cat. Early life Alazraqui was born in Yonkers, New York,Carlos Alazraqui: Q&A - Birthplace to Argentine parents and moved to Concord, California, at an early age. He later relocated to Sacramento to attend Cal State Sacramento where he began competing in open mic contests. After winning in his fourth year of competing at the San Francisco International Comedy Competition, he took his prize money and moved to Los Angeles.Carlos Alazraqui Career Voice work Alazraqui has since performed several voices for Nickelodeon cartoons, including Rocko on Rocko's Modern Life, as well as Denzel Q. Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents, Winslow on CatDog, and additional voices on Angry Beavers and KaBlam!. Alazraqui also voiced several additional voices for the Cartoon Network show, Cow and Chicken during its run in the mid-late 1990s. He also voiced the titular protagonist of the first game in the Spyro the Dragon series, the Taco Bell chihuahua, Rikochet in the first two seasons of Mucha Lucha and Mr. Weed (the head of the "Happy Go Lucky" toy factory) on Family Guy. It is mentioned in the DVD commentary track that Alazraqui was reluctant to leave the Family Guy series. In particular, Seth McFarlane suggests that the death of Alazraqui's character, Mr. Weed, took the actor by surprise. In 2005, he added the voices for two Cartoon Network series - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee where he played Monroe, a guardian dog with a Scottish accent and two characters in Camp Lazlo: Lazlo and Clam. In 2006 added Salty Mike from Squirrel Boy and Walden in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! on Nick Jr. to his credits. He played Wisk in Glen Hill's 2000 film version of L. Frank Baum's The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus. He also provided the voice of Nestor in Happy Feet. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a storyboard writer for Rocko's Modern Life, described Alazraqui's normal voice as bearing "no accent at all". Marsh describes Alazraqui's "Scottish accent" as "one of the best" and that he performs his other accents as "all very well". According to Marsh, Alazraqui uses various accents in his stand-up comedy routines."Dan Abrams' interview with Jeff "Swampy" Marsh," The Rocko's Modern Life FAQ Alazraqui also does work for the Disney Channel on the Playhouse Disney show Handy Manny. He provides the voice for Felipe, the bilingual Phillips-head screwdriver, and for Abuelito, Manny's grandfather. He was also the original "voice guy" on the Stephanie Miller Show. His replacement was voice actor Jim Ward, who had previously substituted for him. In January 2008, he returned to fill in for Jim Ward briefly while he recovered from surgery. Television Alazraqui is known for his live-action work in the mockumentary series Reno 911!, in which he played Deputy James Garcia for five seasons (2003-2008). He played the same role in the series' spinoff film, Reno 911! Miami. As a nod to this role, he also played a "bumbling" Reno cop in the CSI episode "Let it Bleed". He has been a celebrity on the Tom Bergeron version of Hollywood Squares. Film Alazraqui has written and starred in The Last White Dishwasher, a short film co-starring Tara Strong. Filmography Animated series * Curious George -The Doorman (Season 2-current) * What's New Scooby Doo? - Luis Santiago * Shorty McShorts' Shorts - Monte Costmo * ¡Mucha Lucha! - Rikochet, Mr. Midcarda, Additional Voices * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends- Additional Voices (minor roles) * Krypto the Superdog - Streaky the Supercat * My Life as a Teenage Robot - Juan Zaragoza * Pucca - Garu * Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Clam, Heimlich McMuesli, Chowder * CatDog - Winslow T. Oddfellow, Lube * Detention - Gug * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera - Grandpapi Rivera/Puma Loco * Family Guy - Mr. Weed (seasons 1-3) * Handy Manny - Felipe, Abuelito * Rocko's Modern Life - Rocko, Spunky, Chuck, Crazy Rabbit, Additional Voices * Cow and Chicken - Grandmama, additional voices * Shaun the Sheep - Shaun, Timmy * Spliced - Peri * SpongeBob SquarePants - Scooter (Background Character)/Clari * Squirrel Boy - Salty Mike * The Fairly OddParents - Denzel Q. Crocker, Juandissimo Magnifico, Mayor, Sheldon Dinkelberg * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Monroe, Michael Lee, Additional Voices * The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show - Spanish Bug * Time Squad - Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna, Comic #1, Mahatmi Gandhi * Happy Feet - Nestor, Amigoes * Stuart Little: The Animated Series - Monty the Alley-Cat * The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Doctor Von Kook * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Walden, Earl, Chef Fritz, Additional Voices * Chowder - Dr. Plepper, Spicy Pepper * What's with Andy? - Craig Benett (2001-2002) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Mr. Estevez * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Tho and Due * Rayman: The Animated Series - Admiral Razorbeard, Cookie Levegetto * Disney's House of Mouse - Panchito * Phineas and Ferb - Bobbi Fabulous, a member of the band Love Handel, additional voices * The Angry Beavers - Additional voices (played minor characters) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons - Additional Voices * The Super Hero Squad Show - Captain Australia, Cyclops, Ringmaster * Hey Arnold! - Additional Voices * El Chavo (animated series) - El Chavo or Kid * Back at the Barnyard - Llama #1, Llama #3 * Animal Antics - Sheldon Skunksman * The Mammal Team - Coon Live-action roles * Big Time Rush - Marcos Del Posey * Pushing Daisies - Gordon McSmalls * I'm in the Band - Barry Roca * Los Lunnis - Lulo (English dub) * Reno 911! - James Oswaldo Garcia (2003-2008) * Reno 911!: Miami - James Oswaldo Garcia * Saul of the Mole Men - Stromulus Guandor (voice) * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth - Bubbles Gum (voice) Movie roles * Ponyo - Additional Voices * Space Chimps - Houston * Happy Feet - Néstor * Happy Feet 2 - Néstor * Howl's Moving Castle - Additional Voices * I Downloaded a Ghost - Winston Pritchet * Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths - Breakdance * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus - Wisk * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - Goofy Goober * Ben 10: Race Against Time - Grey Matter * Dirt Merchant - Ronny Orlando * The Last White Dishwasher - Bobby Ray Jacobs * The Godson - Tony Montana Video game roles * GoldenEye: Rogue Agent - Dr. Julius No * Justice League Heroes - Key * Soviet Strike - Bill Clinton * Spyro the Dragon - Spyro; Dragon voices * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Darc * The Bard's Tale - additional voices * Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood - William McCall; additional voices Commercials * Taco Bell commercials - Taco Bell chihuahua * Felix the Cat * Geico commercial (2003) - Taco Bell chihuahua References External links * * * * Comedians USA Profile Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:People from Sacramento, California Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Argentine descent Category:California State University, Sacramento alumni es:Carlos Alazraqui fr:Carlos Alazraqui it:Carlos Alazraqui ja:カルロス・アラズラキ pl:Carlos Alazraqui pt:Carlos Alazraqui fi:Carlos Alazraqui